wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moonlight's Broken Promise
Prologue: The Begining of The Promise : Moonlight Promised herself that she wouldn't let anyone hurt her friends. An older NightWing named Bigstar had his last year in the dormitory. Bigstar pushed his way through some dragonets and walked up to Moonlight and her friends , Goldenstar, Nightlight, Bigbrain, Blackstar, Lightstar, Nightdarkness and Shine.He stood above the 5 year old dragonets and laughed and pushed them all into the wall and she remembered when her older brother Strongnight was less then 10 , when her big brother was like an older brother to everyone and how Bigstar would never be bully to anyone while he was around, but he had to get up say goodbye and leave. "Hah you puny little cowards, can't even fight back when someone fights you!" Bigstar said as he laughed at them. All of a sudden Moonlight got up and shook off the sand she had on and said "Hey! You don't push around me and my friends like that!" "Oh yeah! What are you going to do Punylight? What stomp on my toes? Or tell me what 20x20 equals?" Bigstar laughed. "No! and you just proved I have a higher intellect than you since you don't even know 20x20." Moonlight dared to say.By then every dragonet was staring at her in disbelief. "What did you say Punylight?" Bigstar said his nostrils flaring. "I said you will never have as much intelligence as me ." Moonlight said looking the big dragon right in the eye. "Why you little!" Bigstar said bringing dow his fist on the little dragonet. Moonlight easily doged it and tripped the bigger dragon obviously winning and she knelt down and said "And I don't ever want to see you treating any other dragon like dirt!". Bigstar got up and went to his bunk and stared at the wall unable to face the others after being beaten by a smaller dragon. Chapter 1 "Moonlight, Goldenstar, Blackstar, Nightdarkness, Nightlight, Bigbrain, Galaxyreader, Littlewing, Littlestar, Lightstar,Obsidian and Shine , your Majesty thinks you should be placed into the Special dragonet program that we run, Do you accept?" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Yes" "Moonlight, do you accept?" "Oh! Yes I do accept your offer" "Well , now you must go to your new dormitory. You will have a few minutes to gather your belongings." "Very well" all the dragonets said. They were led down the corridor and into there old dormitory Wow! i can't believe i'm being put into the special dragonet program Moonlight thought excitedly.The other dragonets were throwing questions at them but they all looked at each other and nodded knowing that they couldn't tell the others where they were going.Not everyone knew that there was a program for dragons not yet at the age of ten , it was kept secret especially from the "regular" dragonets with everyone knowing that they would ask non stop questions about if they were going to become "special". Moonlight got all her things and made sure that she didn't miss anything , especially her onyx that her parents gave to her as a souvenir to remember them by the day before they died. She didn't let anyone see it and it was her only little piece of treasure she has ever had and she didn't want it to be taken away so she put it under her tongue so nobody saw it and it didn't fall out of anything. When her and the other dragonets got to their new dormitory they all stared in awe at their new place. There were stacks of scrolls embedded in the wall and a few stone tables to sit at and lots of beds with little holes in the wall beside them to place stuff. Moonlight chose a bed on the highest level on the same wall as her friends well the rest went to the other wall, the walls weren't that far from each other because all the scrolls and tables were in a wide room at the back of the room where it turned and made a vary wide hallway. It was already nighttime when everyone settled in but none of them could sleep because they all felt more alive in the nighttime so they all chatted. "Hey what do you think I got into the special program for?" Goldenstar asked her head tilted to one side. "Huh, well maybe they'll tell us what were being trained for?" Nightlight said and just then a Nightwing came walking in observing all of them then said, "Assassin's over there" and she pointed to the far left half of the left wall, "Spies sleep there" and she pointed to the other wall diagonal from the assassin's wall, "Battle strategists over there" she pointed to the half of the wall across from the assasin's wall, "And all three or have multiple are right over there" so she pointed to the wall across the battle strategist wall and then she barked "Moonlight, you are in all three" "Galaxyreader, Goldenstar, Bigbrain, Littlewing, NIghtlight and Lightstar you guys are battle strategists" "Littlestar, Obsidian and Shine you are spies" "Blackstar and Nightdarkness you two are assassin's. now move your stuff to the right bunks, Now!" and then she turned and left. Everyone gathered their stuff and moved to the right bunks and Moonlight didn't have to move anything because she was in the right spot already. Moonlight was right across from Galaxy reader and everyone could talk since the walls were only a dragon from snout to tail wide from each other. # # # Moonlight had already been in the special program for a week and was already aware of the routine. She woke up and the trainers took them to a special room to train. "I wonder what were going to do today" Goldenstar whispered to Moonlight. "Well, we all have to learn how to fight but since your a battle strategist then you would learn to think like your enemy and learn the map and stuff" she replied. Nobody talked the rest of the way. When they came to training Moonlight had to train with all three trainers and learned tons of stuff she had to know. "Moonlight, you are very small and in some situations that is good but in some it is not and it doesn't help that you are not very strong. So you will need to develop more muscle and think quick and be clever but also be silent, okay since you need to be a spy and an assassin but sometimes if you are caught or you are about to kill someone dragons will fight back so you also have to learn fighting skills like everyone else. So now i order you to attack me." Her teacher said so she leaped and attacked her mentor almost being able to pin the full grown dragon but instead got pinned herself and she trained hard all day everyday and studied and did everything she could to become the best. Chapter 2 It was 1 year later and Moonlight had become a little bigger but also had developed alot of muscle. Moonlight did the same thing everyday: Woke up, got to training, fight, learn, read, battle, figure out puzzles, go back to the dormitory, sit down, chat and then go back to bed. Moonlight was now able to pin her mentor to the ground even though she was 3 times bigger than her and learn to throw discs with extroidinary accuracy. Moonlight sat down at a table with her friends "So how is everybody's training going?" " Well I'm learning how to kill and it's pretty fun" Nightdarkness replied, "Uh i'm always sneaking around for training and straining my ears to hear conversations and stuff" Shine said , "Well at least we don't have to train for four things unlike Moonlight". " Well, hey it's actually pretty fun training and i'm getting bigger muscles than all of you" Moonlight said pointing her talon at all of them. "Oh yeah really well then let's arm wrestle" Blackstar said being always the strongest in the group "Well ok but i'll beat you no problem" ,Moonlight and Blackstar grabbed hands and then in the middle of the table Blackstar and Moonlight pushed each other's arms trying to push onto the table when Moonlight started to lose then gave a burst of strength slamming Blackstar's arm into the table. Balckstar had her mouth hanging open in shock. "Where did you get all that strength Moonlight, what i remember was you barley being able to beat me in a talon war!" "Well i told you I got some serious muscles building up now. I wouldn't be surprised if i got my first mission soon and i was letting you win" just then a big burly NightWing strolled in with a scroll in his talons "Moonlight and step forward" he said and she obeyed "You will have your first mission to follow the dragonets of destiny and track where there going and report back" "Yes sir. but when do i leave?" "Now". Moonlight went quickly and wrapped her onyx in a piece of cloth and put it in a little bag including her disks, knives and a black cloak. She was escorted to the tunnel that led to the SkyWing kingdom where she obeyed "You will have your first mission to follow the dragonets of destiny and track where there going another big NightWing was waiting. "Hello. So iv'e heard your are best spy and assassin" "Yes that's what others say. My names Moonlight" "Huh, you seem rather small but i can see that your mentor trained you well. My name is Morrowseer and you will be coming with me" They both went through the tunnel and Moonlight followed, during the walk through the tunnel Morrowseer instructed her that when they get to the cave, she needed to slip inside unoticed and watch without being seen. $ # % When Morrowseer got to the cave and it was opened she slipped inside right behind the bigger dragon. She melted into the shadows and watched as they all lined up and listened. By the end of the day she learned all the dragonets names Clay the MudWing, Tsunami the SeaWing, Glory the Rainwing Starflight the NightWing and Sunny the Sandwing'' and watched the Seawing being tied up with chains and the RainWing hiding right beside her. The dragonets were escaping and she just watched and waited like the rest until Tsunami and Clay were opening the door to the cavern. and Scarlet was right behind them but she didn't make a sound and just watched everything unfold around her. When queen Scarlet and her soilders were gone she followed silently a few ten wingbeats behind careful not to be caught, ''Moonlight you have to be very careful and watch but not do anything then report back if anything interesting happens but this is interesting but i should gather more information. ''Moonlight took out her black onyx and pressed it close to heart rememebrring what her parents told her, "When ever you miss us just hold that to your heart and wel'l be right there" her mom had said when she gave it to her , her older brother had one too and her younger brother and sister would have one but they had died when they were nearly hatchlings. Moonlight followed them to the SkyWing kingdom silently and watched and waited. She watched as Clay the MudWing battled an IceWing and then saw the RainWing Glory spit black venom while Tsunami thrashed around and almost dropped of the pedestal. ''I think i have enough information right now. It's not like they are going to go anywhere anytime soon, so she lifted of to the short journey home. % % % When she got home it was only about an hour later. When she arrived in the dormitory nobody greeted her because they were all huddled in a group looking at a sheet of paper. She walked up and looked at the sheet and her eyes widened in alarm "Are you guys insane!" they all turned their heads and looked up "Oh hey Moonlight" Goldenstar said and returned to disscusing the map that was laid out. They all started murmuring to each other again then looked up again "Moonlight we have a plan to attack the IceWings" Bigbrain said. Moonlight was completly befuddled " But why?" She replied "Well we have to get revenge don't we and maybe we can kill queen Blaze in the process" Blackstar said " Well ok but when do we leave and you have to tell me the plan" So Bigbrain explained the plan to her as they were walking off to the portal. Moonlight and her friends emerged into the IceWing kingdom and looked around, it was already nighttime so it was easy to hide in the shadows. They saw two IceWing gaurds patroling so Moonlight and Balackstar mved in and threw silver discs at them, then they all moved in quietly. They weren't quiet enough because they were ambushed and outnumbered by 2, the dragonets weren't prepared for this at all, but it was their intinct to attack imediatly. They all jumped at an IceWing but for some it was hopeless fighting a full-grown dragon of any tirbe, and while Moonlight was battiling two IceWings at a time more jumped ut and she killed off on of them but her friends were weaker than her so she turned to help them but another IceWing jumped at her and she watched as an IceWing raked his claws down Goldenstars back and digging them deeper and her haging limply from his talons then the rest did the same to Bigbrain and Nightlight. they hung limply and unmoving , Moonlight had a tear streak down her face. Nightdarkness struggled and so did Blackstar and Shine and they died also after the IceWings scratched their sharp talons across their underbellies. Moonlight was terrified but she was still trying to kill the IceWing she was fighting so she cut him with a disc in the neck, She flew towards Lightstar who was trying hopelessly to fight the IceWing she was fighting but as Moonlight landed beside her 2 more IceWings gathered and finished Lightstar off and lefther dead and cold and un-moving. She wailed and threw a disc at the IceWing that had killed her and he fell dead. She was going to kill more and try to finish the mission when Galaxyreader yelled "Retreat!" and Galaxyreader had to grab her and pull her away from the scene to fly away. "Their dead" Moonlight murmured. Chapter 3 The flight back home was brutal, nobody talked and they flew in silence lost for words about what to say to comfort each other. ''Their dead. And it's all my fault, I couldv'e talked them into not going on with the mission or i couldv'e helped them fight but i couldn't. '' She thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. They arrived at the dormitory with their heads drooping like a leaf with water on it. Moonlight couldn't be comforted at all, she lost everybody she cared about except for Strongnight, she slumped back to her bunk and lay down waiting till morning to leave again. Strongnight walked in the next morning to say goodbye to Moonlight but he could see she wasn't all that happy to see him and his smile faded when he saw the near empty dormitory room, "What happened?" he asked so Littlestar explained with deep sadness in her voice that even she couldn't hide. Strongnight wrapped his big wings around Moonlight, then un wrapped her and said "You have to go now" "I know" and everyone waved goodbye with sadness in everything they did. % % % Moonlight watched as the dragonets of destiny escaped the SkyWing prison and headed toward the MudWing kingdom. Not Finished Category:Fanfictions